


Contrast

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Character Death, Choking, Creampie, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Gags, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, NCS, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sexual Violence, Slash, Snuff, Unhappy Ending, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taito x Kaito. Taito kidnaps, ties up, and rapes Kaito. Contains NCS, yaoi, bondage and snuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

Kaito closed his legs together as tightly as he could, sobbed in despair as his thighs were brutally wrenched open. A shock of cold liquid brought a gasp through the incoherent gibbering of his mind- bringing reality, cold and hard and terrifying, to settle in his painfully knotted chest and stomach.

One sense woke another, making him fixatingly aware of the hard knots of rope binding wrists far over his head, abusing the muscles of his shoulders with the stretch. Legs similarly bound, but tied singly, far off the bed, a short length of rope allowing limited movement. The mock freedom was worse than being tightly bound, and each time he moved, his body was convinced it was free- the answering tug on the leash taunting him cruelly.

The cold liquid dribbled down his crack and thighs, warming as it oozed, clinging foully to flushed and sweat-dampened skin. He whimpered through a ballgag and tossed his head from side to side in vain hopes of dislodging his bindings.

A light, thrilling voice laughed quietly as hot fingers touched his inner thigh, just above the place it had used as a hold to force him exposed. His whole body shivered with the touch- and with fear. The fingers trailed slowly- very slowly- up the thigh to brush gently against his balls. He bucked, panicked, fought against his bindings.

His captor smiled and watched in sick amusement until he exhausted his strength, dangling limply again in his bindings. And the fingers moved again. They gravitated north, touching and probing each round globule of his balls, massaging the root of his cock, gently pulling his foreskin back and flicking an overheated thumb over the sensitive head.

He choked back another sob and let tears bead on raven black eyelashes, like stars on the night sky, trying to huddle away in shame as the unwanted attention brought his cock to a state of half arousal.

A hot, humid whisper near his ear chuckled- barely more than a breath, "You like it, don't you?" He shook his head in blind denial and whined through the ball gag.

'Please, let me go... God, I promise I'll be good!' His mental litany shattered as a thick finger touched the opening of his anus- a firm, steady touch. It hurt! He whimpered in pain, and the finger paused. He laid very still, panting in absolute fear. Then the finger shoved its way through.

He screamed through the ball gag- it wasn't gentle, it wasn't steady! It was hard and fast and it hurt like he was bring burned or ripped apart. He could smell his own blood in the air as a second finger materialized and roughly joined the first.

'God, please! Stop!' And then, suddenly, it did. He panted against his bindings, afraid to do more than quiver. Was it over? He shivered for minutes before daring to open his eyes.

He stared, uncomprehending, at the face just above his. Handsome, powerful, and with white teeth grinning, his captor made eye contact with those blue eyes of his for just a split second before ramming his cock into his anus.

He choked on an agonized scream, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and was brought back to reality with a brutal slap to his face. His captor smiled down at him, still moving between his thighs.

'God, I can Feel him inside me. Please, take it out! No! I don't want this! Stop! Stop!' His captor cupped his face in one hand, the other supporting what weight wasn't currently trapped inside his captive's body. Kaito's face was tilted back, as his captor kissed him around the ballgag. The taste was inhuman and rubbery, but his captor didn't seem to mind. The kiss was soft and intimate- romantic, even as his body was cruel.

Kaito hiccupped under the gag as the force of his captor's penis rocked his body back and forth, blood now running freely between his thighs to ease the fuck. He could feel the heat from his captor's body everywhere they touched. He convulsed- tried feebly one last time to break the bondage of his wrists- and this time, his captor laughed gleefully, pushed forward more forcefully against his struggling, weakened captive. In and out, friction rubbing the captor's cock wonderfully against the squirming bound man.

His captor pulled Kaito's body closer to his, collapsed on top of him, with one hand grabbing a hip for balance, rocking back and forth until the gleam of a powerful orgasm hazed his vision. He reached one hand- his free hand- forward to tease his prisoner's cock, delighting in the horrified, animal despair of Kaito's whimpers.

'An unholy act? A sin, bitch? But you take it like a man!' He twitched, cruelly squeezing Kaito's penis, and was rewarded with a gratifying shriek. He pushed harder, the inner flesh of his victim's anus so hot and tight, even with the added lubrication of blood.

Kaito closed his eyes, suddenly going limp, tears streaming down his face. His captor snarled, reaching forward to clamp one hand around his victim's neck, slowly choking the air from his throat. Kaito's eyes popped open as breath failed. He struggled frantically, desperate.

...

It felt so good! The captor groaned in starry pleasure and bucked together with his captive one last time before reaching paradise. He shuddered and collapsed on his captive, falling asleep with his softening cock and jizz leaking out from a slowly cooling body, its eyes frozen in an eternally bulging expression of clear blue shock. His captor purred in contended sleep, cock rising again to half mast.


End file.
